Life in Song
by crazygleek101
Summary: iPod was put on shuffle, every story is inspired by a song. Rated M for later chapters. Features many of the Glee characters.
1. World of Chances

A/N: I put my iPod touch on shuffle and let the music claim the story. The last line will always be from the song the story is based on.

* * *

><p>"Puck, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I love you," Quinn said looking down.<p>

She wasn't lying to him. Ever since they'd had Beth she'd felt different, changed in some unknown way she couldn't explain. They had a breathing human in this world that was part Quinn and part Puck.

"Babe you had your chance. How many times did I want you. No, don't try to count how many times, you'll hurt yourself. I'm done with silly girls who don't know what, or who, they want. I've moved on to better things now Quinn."

"Exactly, Puck. Don't you realize that's all Shelby is? She's a thing in the way of our love. Please remember us. How we were. I miss the way you used to look at me, they way you kissed me"

"Don't you remember what happened at all? All this started when you were with Finn. You were as I recall "In love with him" even though you jumped in my bed as soon as you were lonely. You cheated on Finn with me, on Sam with Finn, who would you cheat on me with? Sam? Is this a continous cycle?"

"No, he doesn't want me back," she said softly, but honestly.

"Finn?"

"You idiot! He's happy with Rachel. I may be a bitch but why would I ruin that for them?"

"Since when does Quinn Fabray worry about whether or not her actions will hurt someone? Since when does she think of the consequences and how badly she could hurt someone, even ruin their lives?"

"Puck, I've changed. Please, I love you."

"No, Quinn. I can't."

"Why, Puck? Can you tell me why?"

"Because," he said slowly, "I had a world of chances, chances you were burning through."


	2. The Way You Do Me

A/N: If there are any requests for songs to write about let me know what song and you can either tell me which characters to use or I'll just use the ones I think go the best with the song. Either way I'm open to recomendations.  
>This one is Kurt and Blaine and rating is either T or most likely M.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.<p>

"I love you too, forever," Blaine answered.

Kurt had made a picnic for him and Blaine and they ate it at Kurt's empty house in front of the fire. Blaine was amazed at every detail Kurt had. There were romantic candles, the warmth of the fireplace and a blanket that he and Blaine were cuddling under. They finished their meal and lay for a while with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest. They began kissing and whispering _I love you_'s continously to each other.

Suddenly Blaine deeped the kiss causing Kurt to moan. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's leg suggestivly.

"Do you want-" Blaine began, his voice thick with lust.

"Yes," Kurt said quickly and breathlessly, "Bedroom though."

"Agreed," Blaine said a little of his sense coming back. He felt all the blood was in his head but he was sure it wasn't the one on his shoulders. Especially the way the other was throbbing.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and lifted him. He ran to the bedroom and put Kurt on the bed. Blaine was being dominant and Kurt wouldn't object. Blaine knew where everything was so he slipped a condom on, made sure Kurt was ready and pounded into him. When it was through they lay together sweaty.

"Kurt, we should shower together now, I have a feeling you won't be walking right in the morning."

"Yeah, and even if I can walk right I bet it'll still hurt. You're huge."

"Thanks and, uh, I'm sorry? I think," Blaine said laughing.

"No, believe me, it's fine," Kurt said through laughter.

"Let's go shower," Blaine said laughing, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Kurt followed.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kurt got out of bed he winced.<p>

"Told ya," Blaine said looking smug.

"It's the way you do me, why ya gotta be so good when you give it to me?" Kurt asked laughing.


	3. Just Fine

A/N: Wow, so I'll admit I've had an awful writer's block lately. If you don't like this story, I am really sorry but I promise it is NOT my best work. If you do like it... YAY! =)

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, please talk to me," Kurt called.<p>

Mercedes took a breath and stopped. She let Kurt catch up and explained that she and Shane broke up.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry. What lie did he tell when he broke up with you?"

"Kurt," she said glumily and surprised, "Why the hell would you think he dumped me? No, I just realised I love Sam still and he wants me back so..."

"Mercedes I am so sorry. I guess I just assumed because I thought you and Shane were really close. I didn't know about Sam."

"It's okay, Kurt. I was kidding. I'm not really upset."

* * *

><p>Word spread as it always does and by glee everyone knew about Mercedes' break-up and her new relationship with Sam.<p>

"Mercedes, are you okay? Kurt told me everything," Blaine said earning a slap from Kurt to which he responded, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just because I tell you something doesn't mean you can know it!"

"Sorry, Kurt," Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt couldn't help but kiss his amazing and funny, yet sometimes clueless, boyfriend on the cheek.

"Blaine, Kurt, I really don't care who knows. The break-up and new, well continuing, relationship with Sam are just things people around here will find out anyway," Mercedes said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tina asked a little worried.

"I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine."


	4. It's a Girl Thing

A/N: not many ppl liking this so if theres a longer delay next time thats why.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as she walked down the hall. She knew she had a hickey on her neck that was cleverly hidden by her scarf. She liked when Finn marked her, then she knew she was his.<p>

It was moments before the bell would ring, interrupting Rachel's lunch. It would be a pleasant interruption because it meant Finn would meet her and walk her to glee.

_Wait for me outside the bathroom closest to the auditorium, _Rachel texted Finn.

_Okay, babe see you then._

Rachel smiled and walked into the bathroom. There she found Quinn and her cheerio/glee shadows, Tina and Mercedes. She smartly let her scarf slip off her neck and onto the floor.

"Is that a hickey?" Tina squealed quickly causing the rest of the girls to crowd around her.

"Oh my goodness," Rachel said with a convincing fake surprise.

"You didn't answer the question, Berry," Santana pointed out.

"Damn, yes it is a hickey. I warned Finn last night."

"You and Finn? Last night?" Quinn asked, not bothering to hide her jelousy.

"Uh, yeah, last night," Rachel said blushing. She was so going to get into NYADA. She was an amazing actress.

"I don't get it," Britt said, "What happened last night."

"Really?" Mercedes asked. They were all used to her stupidity but this was bad, even for Britt.

"Britt, hun, I'll tell you later," Santana said. She opened the door and she and Britt left. Brittany was still mumbling.

"I just don't get it."

"Wow, Rachel," Quinn said, "Don't mean to be a bitch but you're getting slutty. Just don't get knocked up," she said and followed the other two girls out.

When the bell rang the girls walked out still talking about their boyfriends and laughing. Rachel saw Finn and waved. He smiled and knew what hid under the scarf she'd replaced.

"Why do girls always come out of the bathroom together and laughing?" Finn asked when she reached him.

She simply replied, "It's a girl thing."


End file.
